On A Balcony In Atlantis
by Toomi
Summary: Episode Tag to Pegasus Project. DV


Pairing: D/V  
Episode: Pegasus Project, Season 10. AU coz I end it differently.  
**Warnings: D/V ship fic! If you don't like this pairing, this is your warning!!!**  
Disclaimer: I profit in no way from this fic other than the chance to express my thoughts.  
AN: This is something that popped into my head after discussing Pegasus Project. Daniel and Vala on the balcony at during the last scene in PP. Did they suddenly decide to check out the view? Here's my take on what happened.

* * *

"Dr. Weir" 

"Yes Radek."

"We require your assistance in the control tower."

"I'm on my way." Elizabeth turned to her dinner partner as she stood. "Please excuse me Vala."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Daniel should be back soon." She smiled brightly at this woman whom she had only just met yet respected highly as she took her tray and exited the commissary.

Vala turned in her chair looking for any sign of Daniel. He had excused himself a while ago asking where the bathroom was located. Surely he could not still be in there. Sighing lightly Vala picked up his tray of half eaten food along with hers and took them to where everyone else had. She took one more sweeping glance around the nearly empty room before stepping through the doorway.

She was awed by Atlantis, it's beauty and history surrounding her everywhere. She completely understood the spell this place had on Daniel as it was capturing her too. It was late and the hallways were almost deserted. She tried to remember which corridor would take her where but after what she could swear were several correct turns she felt hopelessly lost. Trying to backtrack she stopped short as she noticed the lone figure, his body visible in the dark night from the light shining out of the windows.

He was leaning on the railing of the balcony looking down towards the city and the sea. Vala approached slowly unsure if there were others around to stop her. She stood for several minutes in one spot trying to decide if he wanted company or not.

* * *

It had been a day filled with surprises, good and bad. They'd found what they came here for plus a few extras. Who would've thought that the holographic image was an Ancient. As surprised as she had been she was sure that the revelation had shaken Daniel and Elizabeth more. 

It had taken several weeks to arrive at Atlantis and all that time she had spent trying to get to know the members of SG-1 a little better. She still felt out of place in their world, part of the SGC officially yet not one of them. True, her relations with the people of Earth had not begun well as her first interaction involved stealing one of their ships and getting into a fight with the lone remaining occupant. She had known he was attractive then, it wasn't something you could miss, but the most charming thing about him had been that he seemed completely unaware of it.

Her second impression had not been much better. Linking her and Daniel to get what she wanted had seemed like a good idea at the time until she was killed once and then almost again. Things had gotten a little better after that, but not much.

She'd spent her time trying to woo him, tease him, flirt with him, anything to get a reaction which he always supplied. In the end she felt that it had backfired but that had been then.

This was now.

She understood him on a deeper level now. This wasn't just any man who she could use to get what she wanted, she couldn't make herself do it. Her time in the Ori galaxy had taught her many things, among them that true friends were hard to find and that there were many other things in life far more important than her own gains. She hoped that he saw this in her and she tried her hardest to fit in, become one of them, serve a purpose and help.

It hadn't been for him but for her own desire to be part of what she had seen before. The members of SG-1 and most of the SGC were honest, hardworking, intelligent people who served their country and planet selflessly without expecting reward. She found herself respecting that and aspiring to their goals.

During the trip Daniel had patiently answered her questions and she felt that she had a grasp on what they were trying to accomplished. Perhaps he had been tired of the questions but somehow the subject of his ascension had arisen. She could see that he had been reluctant to answer and had backed off immediately, excusing herself from the room he had been using. He had called her back, apologized and told her a brief version of his return.

Vala was not surprised to hear that he had wanted to help those on his one time home world of Abydos, it was just the sort of person he was. What had shaken her was that he had been stopped from challenging a then powerful enemy. She knew of Anubis but had not known the eventual reason for his fall until Teal'c had answered her question.

As Daniel finished telling of his first de-ascension, Vala boldly asked about his second experience not expecting an answer. Instead of the perhaps slightly gruff rebuff she had prepared herself for, Daniel had removed his glasses, ran a hand over his face and told her briefly of that adventure. She had seen in his face the anguish it caused him just to remember what had happened and she assumed he felt guilty for not being able to do something about it years before and prevent uncountable deaths.

She hadn't known what to say to him but thanked him and left him to his research, spending the better part of the next few hours contemplating what he had said.

The following morning they had arrived in Atlantis and as they approached the City she had been unsure as to how he would act towards her. She made light of the fact that she had thwarted two of his attempts to get here but he had been enjoying the view, the experience of flying into Atlantis.

He had been quiet since they'd left the holo-room, only speaking when asked a direct question, his forehead wrinkled as he thought. Vala wondered if he was thinking about the information they'd obtained but she felt that he was more likely to be feeling guilty over the Others stepping in and preventing Morgan La Faye from helping them. She didn't know him as well as the others but she did know that much about him. He'd be blaming himself for whatever happened to Morgan.

He had been angry as he spoke to her, challenging her to help them fight the Ori. She had mentioned his brief time among the other ascended and Vala had glanced at him in concern wondering if he would loose his calm and collected manner of speaking. He had to a point but had not allowed himself to show his full anger, that she was sure of.

Now he was probably analysing the conversation, blaming himself for not expressing himself in a manner so as not to have provoked the Others into action, or he was remembering his past and Vala wondered if she should just leave him alone.

* * *

She watched as his head tilted to look up at the stars, then back down to the ocean. Making up her mind she stepped out onto the balcony, the slight breeze covering the noise of the door. Instead of speaking as she couldn't find the words she needed to comfort him, she joined him in leaning on the railing. 

The view was breathtaking even in the darkness of night. They stood there, side by side, and she wasn't sure that he knew she was there. After a brief glance towards him she shifted and turned to face him, still leaning on the railing and broke the thick silence.

"She did what she believed was right, Daniel. How badly can she be punished for that?"

"I don't know." He turned his face towards her briefly and quickly turned it back but she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

Trying to make him smile she continued. "Maybe she'll just get a slap on the wrist. Or be forced to write 'I will not interfere in the affairs of humans again' ten thousand times."

He dipped his head and began to turn, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Yeah, I doubt that."

"She said you had your answer. We found out the two addresses we came here for. Can you at least… smile about that?"

For a brief moment Daniel's eyes met hers. "I suppose. But we did find out something else, too." Daniel's voice was low, full of emotion and Vala could not remember ever hearing this tone before. It sent chills through her entire being.

"What?"

"They're not going to help us." Daniel paused and she met his eyes with hers, feeling herself falling into the blue. The intensity of the gaze only lasted for a few moments before he turned away again. "We're in this alone."

He lifted his head to gaze at the stars while she turned away momentarily, unable to respond. When she turned back he was watching her, and she suddenly felt a need to escape the penetrating gaze.

"I'm sorry, and thank you."

"What for?"

He smiled in response, not a hint but a rare genuine smile. She couldn't help but smile back, wondering what she had done to cause this reaction.

Slowly their attention was drawn back to the view and after several long minutes Vala gently placed her hand on his arm. He didn't ask and she nodded her head towards inside wondering if he wanted her to go. Instead he nodded slighly and with one last glance stepped beside her and followed her towards the door. Vala felt a feeling of utter peace and tranquility rest on her and almost gasped as his hand softly rested on the small of her back, gently guiding her inside.

As they walked down the short dimly lit corridor she wished it would never end but the moment they entered the brightly lit area she suddenly felt a chill as his hand fell away.

There were one or two people still roaming the hallways and Vala asked quietly when the Odyssey would return. At Daniel's answer her she jumped for joy inside as he smiled lopsidedly and announced that they would have some time the following day to do some exploring.

As she fell asleep listening to the sound of the ocean she understood the magic of Atlantis and part of her wished she could never leave.

_AN: So my first attempt at D/V, any comments, thoughts?_


End file.
